


人非草木

by amelioratedays



Category: TVB - Fandom, The Four
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Raymond Lam, Ron Ng
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays





	人非草木

**i.**  
一個叫冷血, 一個叫無情.  
叫久了就彷彿是真的一樣; 彷彿在他血管動流著的血如冰. 彷彿他的心沒因別人而感動過.  
時間久了, 似乎所有人都忘記了他們不是冷血無情而是冷凌棄和成崖餘.  
人非草木; 就如諸葛正我所說, 冷血並非真的冷血而無情其實比誰都多情.  
  
  
  
  
 **ii.**

「寧為他跌進紅塵 做個有痛覺的人」

  
冷血本來就沒有必要踏入神捕司和他人並肩作戰--明明可以拒絕諸葛正我的要求, 反正他沒需要跟隨這社會的禮貌和規矩. 他如一匹野狼, 不用聽隨誰也不用依賴著別人. 這麼多年都一樣.  
沒有家人.  
沒有朋友.  
只他一個人.  
可他卻答應了, 為了那所謂的有恩必報, 為了諸個正我救過他的命.  
也有一部分是為了那全身百衣的男人.  
箭穿過胸間的那一刻, 那男驚訝的看了他一眼. 那眼神就像現在的一模一樣, 看著他一步一步得踏進神捕四. 他還是一身純白的衣裝.  
  
  
  
  
 **iii.**  
冬天的寒冷總是擁有一種孤獨的美麗, 白雪慢慢的剝落消失在無情同樣百的衣服. 同樣的純潔, 同樣的脆弱--遇到溫暖的時候就即時溶化. 悄悄的腳步聲從身後傳來, 無情也懶得轉身, 讓那人小心得張披風被在他肩上.  
  
冷血小聲的說; "崖餘",  
不是鐵手叫他的大師兄, 不是追命叫他的瘸子, 不是世叔叫他的無情.  
"我願意為你跌進紅塵, 那你可願意讓你那白色的衣裝染上污點?"  
  
  
  
  
 **iii.**  
冷血並非真的冷血而無情其實比誰都多情.  
  
笑著, 哭著, 無情看著那張比冰還冷的臉孔, 面無表情, 還真適合冷血這個名子. 可從他身上流著的血卻是如此的溫暖. 白色的布料已染成艷紅色了. 淚水已經模糊了視線, 無情溫柔的抱著冷血細聲的道, "我願意, 冷凌棄. 我願意."  
  
  
  
  
 **iv.**

「心灰了還未碎 心死了還在醉 人難得只因失戀擁抱負累  
未會信甚麼擁有等於失去 無情地對世界說他算是誰  
不可以沉下去 總可以迷下去 人何苦要抱著清醒進睡  
就以血肉之軀去滿足知覺  
虔誠地去犯錯 良心 跳得清脆

心灰了還未碎 心死了還在醉 嫌人生空虛只好擁有負累  
累了再學講擁有等於失去 無情地訕笑過去他又是誰  
不可以沉下去 總可以迷下去 人何苦要過分珍惜眼淚  
在我血肉之軀有愛的根據  
回頭就算認錯 還好 錯得很對」

  
  
  
**v.**  
無情並非真的無情, 其實他比誰都多情.  
只是他將他一生所有的情都留給那一個人, 他的心只為那一個人而跳.  
而此刻他的心已經找不到跳動的理由了.


End file.
